Senju and Uchiha
by Gol Che
Summary: Senju Tobirama never seemed to like any Uchihas at all. But was that true? A story about the friendship between Tobirama and an Uchiha. Contains an OC. Summary sucks, but so does the story. First Fanfic, so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so be nice! **

**Tobirama never seemed to like any Uchihas, but was that the case? (Dat summary sucks)**

Senju Tobirama was born on February 19, 20 years before the creation of Konoha. Senju Butsuma viewed his newborn son. Tobirama gazed back at his father, a solemn expression in his crimson eyes. Butsuma sighed. He knew that Tobirama might not live a full life, given the war with the Uchiha clan. Hashirama pushed his way into the room. Butsuma handed Tobirama to Hashirama. He saw an instant bond form as the two looked at each other. He sighed again.

Uchiha Gojima was born on August 23, 20 years before the creation of Konoha. His father had died in a battle one week prior. Instead, his uncle Tajima was with him and his mother. As Tajima viewed his nephew, his eyes widened. Gojima was looking at him with the piercing crimson eyes of a Sharingan.

Tobirama first knew something was up when his brother's mood lightened considerably. His brother had scarcely smiled since Itama's death, but now he was back to his normal bubbly self. Butsuma must have agreed, as he asked Tobirama to trail Hashirama on one of his excursions away from the Senju camp. Tobirama was truly surprised when he found out Hashirama was meeting with an Uchiha…

Gojima focused his chakra. Under orders from Tajima, he was to be tracking his cousin Madara as he vanished from the encampment yet again. Gojima searched for the familiar feel of Madara's chakra, and felt one, no two other chakras in near proximity to Madara. Both felt different than an Uchiha's. They felt like…no that couldn't be right! There was no way that the son of the Uchiha clan leader could be meeting with possibly two Senjus!

As Tobirama walked home with Hashirama and his father, he looked over at his elder brother. Hashirama seemed even more depressed than usual. How could he have bonded with an Uchiha so well? They were a cursed clan, doomed to hatred and self-destruction. That Madara had his Sharingan, always a bad sign. It was best to distance themselves from the Uchihas, now that the heir had the Sharingan.

Gojima paced back and forth in his tent. He had sensed the entire exchange between the Uchihas and the Senjus. He truly wished in his heart that the two clans could make peace, but that was impossible with the current clan leaders. Both he and his 2-year brother, Kagami, had been born with the Sharingan, and had dodged his clan's Curse of Hatred. But nobody else in his clan seemed to truly want peace.

At the age of 20, Hashirama was already the head of the Senju clan. At the same age, Madara was the head of the Uchiha clan. As 16-year old Tobirama viewed the Uchiha clan standing before them on the battlefield, he looked at an Uchiha standing next to Izuna. The unknown Uchiha looked back at him, with a sad expression in his eyes. Tobirama quickly looked away, and moved his gaze to his elder brother. Hashirama had the exact same expression in his eyes. Tobirama sighed and looked away.

Gojima had noticed Tobirama staring at him. The look in his red eyes was one of surprise, as if he couldn't imagine an Uchiha not cursed by Indra's loss. But then again, Senju Tobirama did not know the true story of the past, of Indra and Asura's battle. Gojima touched the gold ring hanging at his side. It ignited with the touch of his flame chakra. Madara shouted an instruction to his clan, and the two groups charged at each other.

"Flying Raijin Slash!"

Tobirama flew forwards, his blade outstretched. He felt Izuna's flesh tear as Tobirama flashed by. Madara cried out in dismay. He ran towards his brother and supported him. Hashirama tried to propose a peace treaty, but Izuna cautioned his brother. The Uchiha Tobirama had seen previously ran towards Madara and Izuna.

"Kamui!"

Gojima teleported the survivors back to the camp. As they landed, Izuna collapsed on the ground. Gojima was surprised when Madara did not call for a medic. He simply held his brother's head up as Izuna whispered to him. Gojima felt Izuna's chakra fade, and Madara closed Izuna's eyelids. He then raised his hand to his eyes. When Madara looked up again, his Mangekyo Sharingan had a different pattern. Madara swore revenge against the Senju, and vowed that they would pay for all eternity.

Tobirama held his sword over Madara's prone figure. As he prepared to kill Madara, Hashirama stopped him. He proposed another peace treaty. Madara would accept it, if Hashirama would kill himself or Tobirama. Tobirama felt a flash of fear. Would Hashirama kill him for peace? But when he undid his own armour and held a kunai knife to his side, Tobirama felt the same flash of fear.

Gojima watched as Madara held Hashirama's hand, preventing him from killing himself. He was still watching as Hashirama and Madara shook hands, forming a village of Uchiha and Senju. He could read Tobirama's emotions from the look on his face, and they mirrored his own. Surprise and contentment. As both he and Tobirama were the right-hand men of their respective clan leaders, they both knew they would have to work with each other.

Hashirama and Madara had insisted that Tobirama and Gojima spend time together and get to know each other. Tobirama could not believe that Hashirama was telling him what to do. He also couldn't believe he was expected to work with an Uchiha. Surely this Uchiha was subject to the Curse of Hatred as well.

When Gojima explained to Tobirama his unique skills and his avoidance of the Curse of Hatred, he could tell that the Senju did not believe him. Tobirama mentioned rather abruptly that he wanted to take Kagami to be a member of the new Team Tobirama. Gojima knew that Tobirama had successfully trained a first team, consisting of Sarutobi Hiruzen, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu. Gojima consented, but he could tell that he had not yet gained Tobirama's trust.

Tobirama had to admit, Kagami and his brother were good people. They definitely were not subject to the Curse of Hatred. He believed that he could trust Gojima. The Uchiha had allowed Tobirama to teach his 10-year old brother, even though Gojima knew Tobirama hated Uchihas. Now he wasn't so sure. Perhaps not all Uchihas were evil…

Gojima sat in the ninja council with Hashirama, Tobirama and Madara as Hashirama was named Hokage of Konoha. He could see that Madara seemed put out about something, but couldn't tell what it was. Tobirama looked over at Gojima, and indicated that he wanted to talk to him after. Gojima nodded slightly, and moved his gaze back to the grumpy clan elders in front of him.

Tobirama left from his meeting with Gojima, his mind in turmoil. Both had felt Madara's anger, and Tobirama was worried that he would attack the village. He hoped that Hashirama had noticed, and that he would try to placate Madara's anger, but Tobirama doubted that bone-headed Hashirama would have noticed.

At Tobirama's call, Gojima ran at speed towards the returning Hashirama. Tobirama was supporting his brother, who looked utterly defeated, despite having killed Madara. Madara's body was encased in wood. Tobirama wanted to study the body and learn more about the Sharingan. Tobirama the justu creator, of course he wanted the body. Gojima sensed some sort of jutsu on the body, and hoped that it wouldn't hurt the village.

Tobirama and Gojima sat in the newly built ramen shop, talking and laughing. Inside, Tobirama felt that his emotions were at a point where they would just explode. Hashirama always told him to talk to a friend and not bottle up his emotions, but he wasn't good at that. He knew that just someday he would just break.

Gojima sat in his house, engraving characters into his kunai. He heard the door open and he turned around.

"Tobi-"

"He's gone."

Tobirama stood before him, a tear sliding down his cheek and over the red mark on his face. Hashirama, dead. Gojima couldn't believe it. The Hokage had gone on a mission to deal with some rogue ninjas. Gojima had never thought that Hashirama could possibly die…

Tobirama knew that he could hold it in no longer. The point where his emotions would just explode was there. He felt more tears join the first. Hashirama had left behind his granddaughter Tsunade, and his daughter expecting another baby. But he had also left behind his younger brother, who was now meant to be Hokage.

Gojima looked up at Tobirama, who just stood there, with tears cascading down his cheeks. Tobirama collapsed on the floor next to Gojima, his shoulders shaking. Gojima placed an arm around Tobirama's shoulders, and Tobirama leaned in to rest his head on Gojima's shoulder. Kagami walked in, placed a hand on his brother's back, and walked up to his room.

Tobirama crouched on the ground, surrounded with his subordinates. Hiruzen, Danzo, Torifu, Kagami, Kotaru and Homura crouched in a circle around him. Tobirama knew that they were done. Kumo's Kinkaku force was too close and too large. Tobirama asked for a decoy. Hiruzen immediately volunteered, and Tobirama smiled. He knew that he could never let the future of the village die. He proclaimed Hiruzen as Hokage, and ordered them to run. He stood up, ready to meet his brothers again…

Gojima jumped from tree to tree, moving as fast as he could. He sensed 6 figures moving towards him.

"Kagami!"

"Elder Brother!"

"Where is Tobirama?" Gojima shouted.

"He stayed behind," replied Kagami. "He wanted to sacrifice himself to let us flee."

Gojima cursed, weaved hand signs, and vanished.

As Tobirama killed another Kumo ninja, he sensed three others swinging swords at him. He stood still, ready to accept his death.

Gojima appeared in a flash of light.

"Amaterasu!"

The three ninjas burned in black fire, and Tobirama and Gojima stood back to back.

Tobirama saw out of the corner of his eyes a Kumo-nin, swinging a sword at Gojima. He ran forward, praying that he would be in time.

Gojima felt the sword enter his body, and he saw the blade protruding from his chest. As he fell, he saw Tobirama scream in fury and kill all the ninjas within range of his sword and kunai.

Tobirama grabbed Gojima and teleported them up into a tree. As he tried in vain to heal his friend, Gojima opened his eyes and smiled weakly.

"No, Tobirama."

Tobirama could only watch as his best friend closed his eyes, and Tobirama felt Gojima's chakra fade to nothing. He shouted in rage and grief. He chose not to move when he felt the Kumo-nin draw closer, and did not flinch when the ninja sliced him from shoulder to hip. Tobirama fell, feeling his lifeblood pour from his wound and lay next to Gojima's body. His only regret was that he never told Gojima how much he cared…

Hiruzen stood before the portrait of Senju Tobirama and Uchiha Gojima. Konoha jonin had retrieved the bodies of the two celebrated ninja, and they were able to have a funeral ceremony. As the ceremony ended, Hiruzen looked up, and saw two birds, a blackbird with red wings and a white sparrow with silver and red markings on its face. Hiruzen smiled, as he knew that his mentor and the Uchiha clan leader had finally found peace.

As Tobirama stood in front of Uchiha Sasuke, he couldn't help but be reminded of his closest friend, Gojima. As Sasuke queried as to whether Tobirama hated all Uchihas, Tobirama smiled. He thought of his best friend, the only one who truly understood him. He thought of Kagami, Gojima's younger brother and Tobirama's best student. He decided he would give the Uchihas another chance, and chose to believe in Sasuke.

After Naruto and Sasuke dispelled the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Tobirama felt his body disintegrate, and he knew his soul was going to the Pure Land. When he arrived, he saw Gojima waiting for him, with an outstretched hand and a smile on his face, the same as when the Uchiha proposed that they work together. Smiling, Tobirama took the proffered hand, and the two walked off together.

**Wow. First ever story done. **

**Reviews are appreciated! No flames though.**

**Gol Che**

**Update: I've decided to try and change this into a multi-chapter story. This will be a huge undertaking for me but I will do my best! Reviews! Please! They will help with my undertaking.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heroo!**

**I've started work on the extended version on this story, called Senju and Uchiha, A Bond to Last. You can find the story on my profile once I publish it. If you can think of a better title please PM me or send me an email. I'll look at suggestions (if there are any, which I'm not counting on) and may change the title to one I like. **

**Bye for now,**

**Gol Che**


End file.
